The Odd One Out (Draco Malfoy X Reader)
by uneladybug975
Summary: YN had always felt like her family didn't like her like she is meant to be somewhere else or with someone else she never thought she could love a Malfoy but what happens when she meets Draco will she finally fit in or will she always be the Odd One Out?
1. Chapter 1

You were part of the (LN) family they weren't purebloods but weren't a disrespected wizarding family they were in-between weren't as high as the Malfoys or as low as the Weasleys but respected enough the (LN) family consisted of 7 people including yourself you had a small house in the country where you your mum (MN) your dad (DN) your brother Steven your Aunty Angie and Your Grandmother you didn't suppose she had a name because everyone called her nana living in the house was a squeeze which is why you were relieved to be starting Hogwarts In a week! Your letter only just came through you guessed that's because your owl is such an idiot and always takes your letters to the wrong house nearly exposing the wizarding world which wouldn't be good. There was also so many more reasons starting this year was going to be awesome it's rumoured that Harry Potter is starting this year you've always had a tiny crush on him despite never meeting him.  
You weren't entirely sure which house you'd be put in but you hoped it wouldn't be Slytherin no one in your family had been put in Slytherin it was always Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw none of them sounded particularly great but it depends where you get sorted you had never been alike your family though always different you always felt like the outcast the one no one really loved but they had to keep you.

You woke up really early after a restless night you were way too excited to sleep as soon as the sun started to rise you jumped out of bed on the surprisingly cold September morning you went downstairs to see your family downstairs they had set up a going away party you looked around to see everyone but your dad you looked at your mum sadly.

"Sorry darling he wanted to be here but he had important work you know we can't risk him losing his job especially for something as silly for your going away party."  
Suddenly you felt a pang of hurt no one cared they never did.  
You ate your FB (FAVOURITE BREAKFAST) in silence you honestly didn't care anymore you went upstairs to get ready you had a shower hoping that the water would wash away your pain for some reason it never did, you went back in to your room looking the mirror thinking about how ugly you were you never seemed to realise that your HL HC framed your face perfectly your body went in and out in all the right place and your face had a natural glow you never realised you were beautiful. After a while you finally chose an outfit cgi/set?id=20983... you do have an awesome sense of style unlike the rest of you family you walked out of the door with all your bags and walked yourself all the way to London St Pancras train station you see other people walking around with owls and such so you follow them and you see them walking through a wall so you followed along like an amazed toddler you didn't even realised you'd walked through the wall until you looked up and saw a massive train with steam coming out from the front you thought to yourself this must be the Hogwarts Express it was as great as how your 'family' described it. You walked on to it finding an empty carriage so you sat in there hoping no one would sit in there with you. well they did about a minute after you sat down the doors slid open as if someone was making a big entrance you looked up to see bright blue eyes matching your his eyes looked away resulting in sending you a dirty look.  
"H-hello"  
"What's wrong with you can't you speak"  
"o-o-of c-course I-I can I was justalittlesurpriedthatsall" you said speeding up the last part  
"well I'm sitting here hope that's not to surprising for you"  
"No it's fine"  
"Malfoy Draco Malfoy" he said reaching out to shake your hand you shook back you couldn't believe he was a Malfoy they are one of the most important wizarding families ever  
"Well aren't you going to tell me who you are"  
"oh yes I-I'm YN LN"  
"A LN but you look nothing like a LN they all look like trolls"  
before you could say anything the trolley witch appeared "anything from the trolley dearies?"  
You checked your pockets realising that you forgot all your galleons you had bought no money what so ever with you.  
"yes" said Malfoy "two of everything"  
the witch gave him what he asked for and walked off to the next carriage he looked at you and grinned "want to share"  
After he persuaded you to share you ate all kinds of sweets that you'd never had before including Bertie Botts every flavour bean unfortunately you got a bogie one and you almost died from the taste you honestly never understood why some people eat their own bogies.  
the train stopped Draco said goodbye and ran off into the crowd somewhere there was a beautiful boat ride on the way to the castle although you'd never been fond of boats. when you got there you lined up in a corridor waiting to get sorted you saw Draco being quite rude to the Harry Potter you hadn't spoken to him yet though you were far too nervous suddenly the door creaked open and you all straightened yourselves up a teacher called professor McGonagall told you to come into the great hall it definitely was great the ceiling was your favourite part although you spent most of the time looking at the ground you were one of the last people to be called up by this time everyone was bored so they weren't paying attention professor McGonagall placed the hat on you head it muttered a few thing that you couldn't make out then it paused for a full 5 minutes it was really embarrassing the sorting hat then said  
"Slytherin"  
you gasped in surprise then someone shouted a LN in Slytherin that's not right then everyone just stared at you, you looked to the floor and sat at the slytherin table Draco tried to hide a small he realised you were of half-blood status he couldn't associate himself with you.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING PLEASE FOLLOW IF YOU ENJOYED AND LEAVE A REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK WILL DRACO FINALLY BREAK THE BLOOD STATUS CHAINS ON THE MALFOY FAMILY?**


	2. Chapter 2

You walked over to the slytherin table; almost the whole house was giving you a dirty look you looked down not bothering to eat the feast even though your stomach growled when you saw the roast chicken legs and juicy pork sausages laid out in a pile in front of you. You tried talking to Draco.  
"Hi Draco, you glad we are in the same house? I thoroughly enjoyed the train ride here"  
The rest of the Slytherin table looked over at you and Draco confused.  
"Err you're off your head (LN) why would I sit with you on the train to Hogwarts in fact I'm struggling to keep myself from being sick from just looking at your filthy mudblood face!" He shouted at you  
"Oh" you started trying not cry "I'm ever so sorry I guess I mistook you for someone else…maybe a n-n-nice perrrrson!" you tried to throw a comeback but your voice cracked so you just sounded like a squirrel.  
Dumbledore looked over at you and shook his head thinking It's a shame she's getting crap from the other slytherin students but if it weren't for the LNs-YN would be dead it was good of them to take them in as her own even though she's a -Dumbledore had to cut his thought off early as the Gryffindor prefect cut him off  
"Dumbledore is it okay if I take my house to the common room now we've all finished eating now"  
"Wait a minute please I will dismiss you all in a moment"  
After Dumbledore had said a final speech and dismissed you followed the rest of the group although you were a few meters behind the rest of your house.  
Why am I always the black sheep you thought to yourself?  
You entered your dorm whereas everyone else explored the common room honestly you couldn't care less.  
You couldn't believe you had got in slytherin-You hated the colour green!  
You lied on your green bed and cried you weren't sure how long it had been but some girl called Pansy barged through the door laughing GOD she sounded like a pig and looked like one.  
"oooo LN feeling bad because you finally looked in the mirror and realised you were an fat ugly mudblood"  
You had never known people could be so mean, you looked up at the pig faced girl about to say a smart retort but instead you looked back down and started crying again.  
It just got worse from there everyone bullied you- The Hufflepuffs, The Ravenclaws, The Slytherins and even The bloody Gryffindors.  
You were so angry that the scar on your arm started to burn, it always burns when you're sad or angry although the scar had nothing to do with magic you had got it trying to make fried eggs for your mother when you were younger.  
Today you had potions that was the lesson you hated most for two reasons

Snape taught that lesson

He had paired you with Draco

You thought back to when you were put in your pairs.  
You had hoped that you would get to work with Harry Potter you had always been fascinated by him, but instead when Snape called your name he also said the name you'd least wanted to hear ever since that dinner when you'd mentioned the train he seemed to be pissed off- Did he have a problem with trains?  
"LN and Malfoy" Snape declared  
Draco laughed "Sir, you don't expect me- a Malfoy to work with someone who smells as bad as Hagrid's butt crack"  
You breathed inwardly trying to hold in your tears  
"Actually I happen to think she smells quite nice; Like wild rose and….Vanilla"  
"Shut it Potter no one cares for your opinion"  
You were glad someone had finally tried to stand up for you (well not someone HARRY POTTER!)  
"Everyone be quiet- Everyone will sit were I have placed them unless told other wise"  
Harry gave you a sad look then went to sit next that girl.

But today you were so excited because you got to go home! Well only for a week but it's still home but that's not even the best part you get to spend a whole day with your dad at bring your child to work day!  
Which is tomorrow so you got to leave today, you walked up to your dorm ready to pack up your things.  
Unfortunately pig face was standing at the door  
"Move pansy" You said calmly  
"No"  
"Look Pansy I need to get changed and pack my things the train leaves in 1 hour"  
"But the girls are setting up your surprise" pansy said and then chuckled  
Hearing this you pushed her out of the way and went into the dorm.  
You gasped all your clothes were thrown across the floor- In pieces.  
All 6 girls standing in there started laughing uncontrollably when they saw you  
"Why? … what…. What am I going to wear home"  
"uh lost property"  
You breathed out angrily and walked out of the room and headed towards the lost property room.  
Everyone know they leave the most disgusting things in there and that's why no one wants them.  
"Can I help you" asked the lady outside the lost property cupboard/room you weren't really sure what it was  
"Uh I need something to wear"  
She looked at you and laughed walked into the cupboard and handed you a dress and jacket for your new clothing.  
You put them on and looked in the mirror  
"ewwww" you screamed "is this it?" you asked the lady  
"Yes now go away!"  
Gosh you thought what climbed up her asshole?  
What you didn't realise that the dress was enchanted: to other people you looked completely different their imaginations filled in the blanks of the dress it was truly **magical.**  
You walked to the over to the Hogwarts train and sat on your own Draco noticing your simple but suitable outfit.

As you stepped of the Hogwarts express you immediately spotted your Aunt, Mother and Grandma standing waving at you.  
You ran over and hugged your family immediately feeling better.  
"Where is father?" You asked  
"He's at work, but remember you get to see him tomorrow."  
"Yeah your right"  
TIME SKIP TO AT HOME DRINKING TEA BECAUSE WHY NOT?  
"So how was Hogwarts" asked your mother  
"Oh… It's been great I met so many new friends" You lied  
"Oh that's great did anything weird happen?"  
"Not really my scar started hurting again though"  
"LOOK I ALREADY TOLD YOU THERE WAS PROBABLY A BIT OF OIL STUCK IN THERE NEVER BRING UP THAT SCAR AGAIN"  
After hearing that you ran to your room whenever you bring up the scar she always gets really angry you could never understand why, you had sometime wondered if she gave you that scare. You went to bed with that thought in your head.

In the morning your dad woke you up.  
"Morning Babycakes" Your dad said  
"Dad!" you shouted hugging your father  
"Nice to see you now get ready we have to be at work in about an hour."  
"Okay"  
You had a dilemma. You had nothing to wear! You consulted your mother, she gave you hug apologising for yesterday and went up to your room and picked out that awful dress from yesterday.  
"Mum I can't wear this!"  
"Sure you can it's very work appropriate"  
"it looks like it came of a magical train from the 50s!"  
"Wait what are you seeing darling?"  
"A dress with red and black stripes with a red belt and collar but that's what you're seeing to isn't it?"  
"No, I think the dress is enchanted"  
"really oh my god that's so cool! So this is an appropriate outfit to wear?"  
"of course people see what they think you should be wearing and you appear in it"  
"Cool I will wear this then"  
"You will look great everyone else sees what I am seeing" Your mum said  
"Cool bye mum"  
You met your dad by the fireplace ready to go to the ministry you were so excited you threw your powder and said "THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC" very loud and clearly  
Your dad followed soon after.  
As soon as you started walking some ugly old women came up to you and dragged you off and made you sit with some other kids that obviously came with their parents to. Ergh you thought this was going to be fun but instead you're going to have to sit on your own for like 10 hours.  
You sat down and when you looked up Draco was sitting next to you.

 **Sorry links wont work on here but this used to be on quotev soo i'd appreciate it if you review**


End file.
